L'infiltré
by Leyounette
Summary: Mukuro sait toujours comment utiliser les choses à son avantage de façon parfois... originale : la preuve avec son infiltration en territoire  et lit  ennemi par le biais d'un cactus. ByakuranxMukuro  169


**Titre : **L'infiltré

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Akira Amano

**Résumé : **Mukuro sait toujours comment utiliser les choses à son avantage de façon parfois... originale : la preuve avec son infiltration en territoire (et lit) ennemi par le biais d'un cactus

**Rating :** T

**Couple : **169 (ByakuranxMukuro)

**Petit blablatage : **

Bonjour !

C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce fanfom, youyou !

Voici donc un petit 169 (j'adore ce couple). Cela se déroule après le combat de Mukuro contre Byakuran mais à aucun moment précis du manga (il y a des spoils sur la révélation que vous-savez-qui est en réalité vous-savez-qui mais est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des personnes qui vont lire des 169 sans savoir cela ?). J'espère en tous cas que cette petite fic vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Merci beaucoup à Tsuki Yoru pour sa relecture, ses précieux conseils et surtout pour le titre (3 jours pour en trouver un !) ! Merci aussi à Talim76 (qui a lu cette fic alors qu'elle ne connaît même pas les persos, merci ! T.T) !

* * *

Le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Chikusa approchant, Mukuro avait décidé de lui faire cadeau d'un cactus, connaissant le goût de son complice pour tout ce qui piquait. Comme il n'était pas nécessaire de se rendre à l'autre bout du monde pour acheter un tel végétal, l'illusionniste se contenta pour cela de descendre chez la fleuriste de la ville italienne dans laquelle il séjournait actuellement, ayant pour l'occasion emprunté le corps de l'un de ses habitants – le sien restant emprisonné chez les Vendicare. Il hésitait, debout devant le rayon cactus de la boutique, sur celui que Chikusa serait le plus susceptible d'aimer, et allait se décider pour un petit au nom imprononçable et à fleurs jaunes – ça serait assorti aux cheveux de Ken comme ça – quand le tintement de la porte d'entrée l'avertit qu'un nouveau client venait de pénétrer dans le magasin. Un vieux réflexe de fugitif le poussa à se retourner et à jeter un coup d'œil discret au nouvel arrivant.

L'illusionniste reconnut immédiatement l'uniforme blanc des Millefiore que portait le jeune homme et l'odeur de marshmallow mêlée à celles des orchidées qui empreignait ses vêtements. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Mukuro. Voilà donc le nouvel assistant du chef des Gessos... Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que Byakuran l'avait tout de même rapidement remplacé... Bah, ce gringalet était beaucoup moins beau que Leonardo Lippi – et à des lieux de sa beauté à lui, bien entendu.

L'espionnant discrètement, il étouffa un petit rire sadique quand le jeune homme demanda à la vendeuse d'envoyer une montagne de jonquilles jaunes à une adresse au Japon qu'il était incapable de prononcer correctement. Si Hibari l'avait entendu écorcher le nom de sa ville adorée, il l'aurait sans doute mordu à mort, mais Mukuro eut ainsi la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien du successeur de Léo.

Il n'hésita que trois secondes. Ce délai passé, il prit le premier cactus qui lui tomba sous la main sur le présentoir, s'avança vers le Millefiore et trébucha par « accident », lâchant au passage le piquant végétal qui érafla le dos de la main de l'Italien. La vendeuse vint aussitôt aider à se redresser ce client qu'elle prenait pour un simple employé de bureau et Mukuro se répandit en excuse auprès du jeune homme qu'il avait selon ses dires « gravement blessé ». La victime lui assura que ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure de rien du tout, le gardien de la brume paya son cactus, réitéra ses excuses et sortit de la boutique, pendant que la vendeuse amenait de quoi désinfecter la petite coupure.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la boutique, Mukuro leva le cactus vers le soleil. Une goutte de sang perlait sur l'un de ses piquants.

Quand Giovanni entra dans sa suite, Byakuran était occupé comme à son habitude à croquer dans ses marshmallows préférés. Tout en se léchant les doigts pour les débarrasser du sucre qui s'y était collé, l'albinos renversa la tête pour voir le jeune homme et allait lui demander si ses fleurs s'étaient bien envolées pour le Japon quand il remarqua le pansement qui ornait sa main gauche. Il mit moins de trois secondes à faire le rapprochement avec les pouvoirs du gardien de la brume des Vongolas – le temps nécessaire à Mukuro pour arriver à sa hauteur, revêtir sa véritable – et ô combien plus sexy – apparence et l'embrasser voracement. L'alléchant contact acheva de persuader Byakuran qu'on lui avait à nouveau possédé son assistant. Les baisers de Mukuro étaient de ceux que l'on n'oubliait pas si facilement.

Quand Byakuran se réveilla le lendemain matin, le corps à côté de lui dans le lit n'était déjà plus que celui sans intérêt de Giovanni – un corps qui aurait sans doute quelques difficultés à se mouvoir correctement dans les jours à venir d'ailleurs. L'âme de Mukuro s'en était échappée. L'albinos ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Il avait pourtant été certain d'avoir détruit l'âme du brun lors de leur précédente rencontre... Comment était-il parvenu à survivre ?

… Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas très grave pour ses plans et un peu de résistance rajoutait toujours du piment (1) à ses conquêtes... Il était même au final plutôt content que l'illusionniste en ait réchappé – cela lui avait permis de passer une nuit des plus agréables.

L'albinos s'étira paresseusement, se leva, s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, abandonnant son assistant aux bras de Morphée. Il prit une poignée de marshmallows dans un paquet qui traînait sur son canapé – il faudrait à ce propos qu'il demande à Maria de le laver - et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la vitre de sa suite, jetant un coup d'œil à la ville à ses pieds. Une ville dans laquelle Mukuro se trouvait peut-être toujours.

Devrait-il changer de fleuriste ? Oui, mais si l'envie reprenait Mukuro de lui rendre une autre petite visite surprise ?... Non, il continuerait à se fournir en fleurs – et amants – chez la Roseraie. L'albinos espérait juste que sa fidélité serait récompensée.

Oh, et devait-il changer de secrétaire ? Giovanni ne se souviendrait certainement de rien une fois réveillé – même si le fait de se retrouver nu dans le lit de son boss pouvait lui donner une certaine idée de ses activités nocturnes. Et si ce gringalet essayait de ré-obtenir ses faveurs ? La perspective de garder le jeune homme à ses côtés ennuyait déjà l'albinos. Zakuro serait ravi d'avoir quelqu'un à tuer.

Donc : demander à Maria de laver intégralement sa suite sans poser de question – choisir les fleurs qu'il offrirait à Vongola Decimo la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait pour le féliciter d'avoir eu si bon goût dans le choix de ses gardiens - se trouver un nouvel assistant... Ça l'occuperait bien toute la matinée.

Tout en mordant dans l'une de ses friandises – il avait soudainement un furieux besoin de marshmallows parfumés à l'ananas. Est-ce que ça existait seulement ?... Bah, il possédait la moitié des actions de toutes les grandes firmes productrices de bonbons au monde, ils pourraient bien lui inventer ça -, Byakuran se dit qu'il avait de plus en plus envie – et hâte – que Muku-chan s'évade _entièrement_ de la prison des Vendicare, pour voir un peu ce dont il était capable avec son propre corps. L'avant-goût de la nuit précédente était on-ne-peut-plus prometteur.

* * *

(1) ou de l'ananas dans le cas présent ''je sors''

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a au moins un peu plu !

Je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis sur cette fic ou des conseils, à bientôt !


End file.
